Mario and Sonic: Babes in Toyland
Mario and Sonic: Babes in Toyland is a crossover movie between Sonic and Super Mario in Babes in Toyland. Plot It's three days before Christmas, as the conductor aboard the Toyland Express, Humpty Dumpty (Charles Nelson Reilly), meets two children, Jack and Jill (Joseph Ashton and Lacey Chabert), who are on their way to Toyland. Sonic, Tails, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi and Princess Toadstool arrive at Toyland. After meeting Tom Piper (Raphael Sbarge) and Mary Lamb (Cathy Cavadini), who runs her late father's toy factory, they go to live with their uncle, the evil Barnaby Crookedman (Christopher Plummer), who despises toys and keeps Jack and Jill in the attic. He has plans to shut down the toy factory, and earlier shot down Tom's hot air balloon as he was flying over the Goblin Forest in an attempt to get him eaten by goblins (and is quite shocked to see him alive). Sonic, Tails, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi and Princess Toadstool see Dr. Robotnik and King Koopa join forces to ruin Christmas. Jack and Jill sneak out and go to the Toy Factory, which had received a big order from Santa Claus requesting a thousand giant toy soldiers. Just as Jack and Jill offer to help, Mario intervenes Barnaby's attempt to take them back to his house by stealing Robotnik's Egg-O-Matic. Scratch chases Mario in his chopper, shooting flaming egg bombs. Mario tricks Scratch into blowing Egg-O-Matic using his bomb. Barnaby gets Scratch and Grounder to take Jack and Jill back to the attic of his house and he threatens to send them to the Goblin Forest if they go near the Toy Factory again. Scratch and Grounder overhear this and talk to Dr. Robotnik about Barnaby's threat to Jack and Jill. Shortly afterward, Barnaby hires two crooks named Gonzargo and Rodrigo (James Belushi and Bronson Pinchot) to sabotage the Toy Factory. Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails learn from Princess Toadstool that Robotnik wanted to destroy the Toy Factory and build the planet's largest robot factory. Jack and Jill sneak out and go to the Toy Factory again, where Gonzargo and Rodrigo, disguised as sheep, drop a monkey wrench into one of the machines, but Tails and Jack are able to remove it before the machine can explode. Jack and Jill immediately suspect Gonzargo and Rodrigo, though believing them to be sheep, and chase after them, resulting in Rodrigo and Gonzargo being knocked into a well by a ram and Jack and Jill, respectively, get knocked down by an empty pail and fall down the hill again. Barnaby catches Jack and Jill and orders Gonzargo and Rodrigo, who expose the children's interference with the sabotage, to take them to the Goblin Forest, followed by Coconuts, who attempted to take the children to Robotnik's robot factory in order to force them work. There, they meet the evil Goblin King (Lindsay Schnebly) who tries eat Gonzargo and Rodrigo. Mario and Luigi disguise as Robotnik's apprentices as Robotnik tests his robot making machine. Aware of Koopa and Robotnik's plan, the Mario Bros. speed up the machine to such a high rate that it explodes, destroying every robot in the factory, much to Scratch and Grounder's horror. Mr. Dumpty informs Tom and Mary, who go to the forest to rescue them. As the goblins are weak against light, they use a flashlight to fight them off and escape. Barnaby knocks Mr. Dumpty over a bridge (while giving a mockery saying of the nursery rhyme which bears the egg's name) for the key to the factory and tries to enter it, but is stopped by Sonic, Tails, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, Princess Toadstool, Tom, Mary, Jack, Jill, Gonzargo, and Rodrigo, and is forced to retreat. Tom and Mary finish the Toy Factory's order and fall in love, but Barnaby leads the goblins to Toyland, along with the Koopa Troopas led by King Koopa, where they invade, setting fire to the buildings and roasting Gonzargo and Rodrigo on a spit. Tom activates the toy soldiers, who soundly defeat the goblins and put out the fire, saving all of Toyland (including Gonzargo and Rodrigo). Barnaby insults the Goblin King, who tries to eat him, but Jack and Jill shine a flashlight on him, and all the toy soldiers do the same, destroying the Goblin King. Barnaby calls him a "pathetic ogre", and the other goblins confront him and chase him off, out of Toyland (though whether they finally catch him and eat him is unclear). It is revealed that Robotnik and Koopa are planning to double-cross Barnaby all along. Toad splashes Robotnik and Koopa with the Shrinking Potion, shrinking them and Mario puts the villains into a corked vile made of tempered glass. Kooky uses a Magic Potion to open a portal to a Warp Zone, which the Koopa Troopas and the S.S.S.S.S. Squad enter. Finally, Christmas arrives; Tom has repaired Mr. Dumpty. Santa transforms all the giant toy soldiers into small toy soldiers. He notices Barnaby's cat, Scat, who is now homeless since Barnaby's disappearance; he picks her up and pets her. Jill asks for Scat and she gets her, and Santa continues on his journey. In the end, Jack and Jill become the adopted children of Tom and Mary and Sonic and Mario are the heroes of the day. Robotnik chases Coconuts stealing his spare Egg-O-Matic. Sonic Says Luigi is stopped by Sonic from entering the Goblin Forest and Mario puts a "Do Not Enter!" sign. Princess Toadstool makes Santa's naughty-or-nice list. Scratch and Grounder try grabbing her, but Tails pulls the Princess to safety. Toad is fiddling with the toy making machine trying to modify it so it goes faster. Sonic tells Toad not to try and overload the toy making machine. Robotnik arrives with his robot making machine and it explodes from overload. Cast Super Mario Bros. characters *"Captain" Lou Albano as Mario *Danny Wells as Luigi *Jeannie Elias as Princess Toadstool *John Stocker as Toad *Andrew Sabiston as Yoshi Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog characters *Jaleel White as Sonic the Hedgehog *Christopher Stephen Welch as Miles "Tails" Prower *Michael Donovan as Wes Weasely Villains *Harvey Atkin as King Koopa, one of the true main antagonists *James Rankin as Cheatsy (Larry) Koopa *Dan Hennessey as Big-Mouth (Morton) Koopa (Jr.) *Tabitha St. Germain (as Paulina Gillis) as Kootie-Pie (Wendy O.) Koopa *Gordon Masten as Bully (Roy) Koopa *Michael Stark as Kooky (Ludwig) Von Koopa *Tara Charendoff as Hip (Lemmy) and Hop (Iggy) Koopa *Long John Baldry as Dr. Ivo Robotnik, one of the true main antagonists *Phil Hayes as Scratch *Garry Chalk as Grounder *Ian James Corlett as Coconuts Characters of the movie *Joseph Ashton as Jack *Lacey Chabert as Jill *Raphael Sbarge as Tom Piper *Cathy Cavadini as Mary Lamb *Christopher Plummer as Barnaby Crookedman *Charles Nelson Reilly as Humpty Dumpty *Jim Belushi as Gonzargo *Bronson Pinchot as Rodrigo *Lindsay Schnebly as Goblin King *Susan Silo as Scat Musical numbers #"Plumber Rap" - Lou Albano and Danny Wells #"Toyland" - Humpty Dumpty #"Mr. Dumpty's Toyland / The Aerial Ballet" - Humpty Dumpty #"Dream" - Mary, Tom, Jill, Jack #"The Factory Song" - Tom, Mary, Company #"A Crooked Man" - Barnaby #"The Worst Is Yet to Come" - Gonzargo, Rodrigo #"It's You" - Tom, Mary Category:Crossover films Category:Crossovers Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog